


(Not) Back to Normal

by AlexMel21



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: "Blind Date", F/M, Louie's a set up master, Well more like entrapment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMel21/pseuds/AlexMel21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louie Provenza was and still is, not a giving man, at least financially. But he won a bet of sorts from the Detectives about whether or not his partner and their boss were going to the former's daughter's wedding even after a murder on their ground. Maybe a sequel of sorts to my other fic "Don't You Fall Until We Know for Sure" but can definitely stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Back to Normal

**Author's Note:**

> *No character here is mine. Just borrowing and playing around, no copyright infringement intended.
> 
> *Thank you Miru-Meow for providing the plot bunny that eventually turned into this monstrosity. I haven't written a fic this long, I considered wanting to cut it into two or three pieces. But I'm currently still afraid of writing works that are more than one-shots. Maybe I'll do that when I actually have the story plotted out and ready. For now, have this fic, can be a sequel to my other fic "Don't You Fall Until We Know for Sure" but can stand alone.
> 
> I'd love it if you review this. And even if you don't I still wish you happy reading!

Louie Provenza was and still is, not a giving man-- at least financially. But he won a bet of sorts from the Detectives about whether or not his partner and their boss were going to the former's daughter's wedding even after a murder on their ground. He won of course, but no one's said a thing about what happened in the wedding ever since. Andy who would've told him everything the moment he comes home, but didn't even phone or text him about it and it's been what, a month?

Something definitely happened there that he's either too embarassed to tell him or that thing is too special to be discussed. Oddly enough, the both of them are still professional, but he's getting annoyed at the longing glances Andy gives the Captain every time she walks somewhere without him in tow. It's getting frequent and the squad is beginning to notice the resident womanizer, Andrew Flynn, is more like the resident puppy wagging his tail on their boss.

This has to stop. Or get resolved, whatever the hell this is. He leans back on his chair as he finished signing some papers to be released tomorrow, with the approval of the Captain of course, and then, just then, he begins to plot.

*****

 

He comes to work early that Friday, setting up his plan and hopes to god that everything will be go according to his magnificent choreography.

He knows the Captain would come in early since the squad is giving her the end-of-the-case paperwork to be sorted through and checked for consistencies before they give it to Taylor. It was never like that during Chief Johnson's stay, but he shrugs and lets it be. One more daunting task off of his shoulders, he thinks.

He collects the folders himself from everyone's tables, it's fairly a routine for everyone now, except the guys aren't here yet, so he takes his report and waits until the tell-tale clacking of heels sound through the hall.

She looks surprised when she sees him sitting in his chair at 7:45 in the morning.

"Captain." he greets his ranking officer (and sometimes friend) with a nod as she glides in going to her office.

"Lieutenant, hi. Good morning." She says and abruptly turns, almost colliding with Flynn's desk as she approaches him. Louie smiles inwardly. She's such an awkward turtle sometimes.

"I was going to give these to you with the others but they're still not finished so..." he says as he gives her his folder. He waits a beat before the Captain opens the folder and a folded paper slides out on to her chest. She catches it before it even falls on the ground.

"What is this Lieutenant?" Sharon inquires, her brows slightly raised as she unfolds the paper and scanning it's contents. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens a little as she reads the paper.

"I figured you need it. I can't go this weekend, I have to stay at my place, grandkids visiting and all. I will however, ask Rusty to come and stay with me, I need someone who can manage the fort and you know, so the kids will think I'm cool like that." he says coolly, looking at her boss as her brows begin to knit together.

"I cannot possibly take this." Sharon says, shaking her head and giving the paper back to him. Louie raises his hands, deflecting the paper being handed back to him.

"And why not? The case is solved, we're gonna wrap it with a bow and send it to Taylor and the press. It's slowly winding down and everyone's trying to relax. If something happens this weekend, which I'm betting good money that nothing will, everyone gets their deserved weekend off."

"Who will man the division when everyone's out?"

"Assistant CHIEF Taylor will. Says he want to, even for the weekend. I just think his wife and him got into a little fight for wanting to stay here more than at home." he shrugs nonchalantly, Sharon's shoulders slump a little. He wants to grin, he's winning her over. His plan is working.

"Lieutenant..."

"I will be grumpy and uncooperative for the rest of my month of civility if you don't take this. Captain, I insist. You need to take care of yourself more. Now more than ever, since a certain someone's fully relying on you, he just doesn't want to admit it."

They share a look and Sharon immediately recognizes who Louie was referring to. Rusty has bonded the squad more than they'll ever admit. They also know that the kid's showing more emotion now to Sharon than before. He's even agreed to going to college and are now taking extra units of advanced Biology and Anatomy in preparation for it. The kid's been fascinated with Morales' line of work more than the police work they've been doing, plus he's "absolutely sick and tired of DDAs and prosecutors", the whole division's betting that Law's the last  
thing the boy wants to take up as his course. Sharon's just happy he finally took up her offer to fund for his tertiary education rather than take a student loan.

"Captain, it's just the weekend. And you're not the only one getting some time off. Everyone will enjoy and they'd be less conscious of it if they know you're taking a break too."

Louie stands up as the Captain stares at the piece of paper on her hand. She sighs a little, turning around to go back to her office as Sykes and Sanchez walk in and sit down on their desks. The older man smirks, he'll get his answer when the day is over. He sits back and leans on his chair, a content smile on his face.

"What was that about?" Sykes asks as she boots her computer, as Sanchez does the same.

"Oh nothing, I just gave the Captain my report. Now go and finish yours if you want to have a nice day out."

"Who's having a nice day out?" Andy Flynn says as he walks in the murder room.

"Everyone will have a nice day out. You'll see."

Louie Provenza is not a giving man, but he is a betting man. And he loves it when he wins.

*****

 

"Provenza, what the hell is this?" Andy waves a piece of paper in front of his face as he was reading something on his computer.

_Took him long enough_ , he thinks as he faces his partner, his poker face firmly in place.

"A piece of paper?" he replies, his eyebrows raising comically.

Andy glares at him, "Seriously. Did you put this in here?"

"Why the hell would I do that? What is that anyway?" he says gruffly, trying to reach for the paper in his hand. _This is going a bit too well._

As if on cue, Andy puts the paper back in his drawer and mumbles a quiet "nothing" before resuming his job. Provenza looks at his wristwatch. Almost lunch. Perfect.

Sharon suddenly gets out of her office, her phone stuck firmly on her ear as she stalks out of the Murder room. Provenza panics a little, she looks upset. She shouldn't be getting any bullshit from Taylor right now, his plan is proceeding smoothly!

"Anyone up for pizza? I want to finish this now, here, so I could get out early. Maybe even have a weekend off." Sykes announces as she dials the number of the delivery service. Tao, Sanchez, and Buzz raise their hands affirmative while their noses are still sticking on their computers, everyone seemingly pumped up to finish their reports.

"Is there a memo I didn't get? Why is everyone so giddy to finish up?" Flynn asks to no one in particular as he types something up.

"I don't know. Maybe they want to spend the weekend peacefully?" Provenza answers the rhetorical question. Flynn looks at him questioningly,

"And why aren't you doing anything?"

"I'm done with everything if you must know. Gave my report first thing when I arrived here." he smugly announces, his hands doing a flourished bow.

"Not the first time he does that, usually has some ulterior motive." Tao quips and Sanchez contains a laugh.

"Shut up and finish your reports." he huffs and goes back into reading. Sykes finishes with her order and gets back to work too. Tao jumps and places some coins in Provenza's jar and prints his report.

"I'll just wait for the pizza and the Captain and maybe I'll get the half day off too." He smiles, already thinking of plans for his family this weekend.

"This is quite nice isn't it? No one's been off for the weekend ever since I got here." Sykes nods a little at Tao. The bald man just shrugs. Sanchez stands up and puts coins into the jar as he prints his report too.

"No one's gotten the weekend off since a few years ago." he says at Sykes.

"Ye got that right." Provenza nods as he answers his crossword puzzle.

"Well, not everyone will get off for the afternoon so eat up guys. Since I won't eat pizza. I'll be in the break room."

"You have lunch with you?" Provenza smirks into his crossword.

"Yeah maybe, and I want coffee. Maybe get out for a quick something, I don't know."

Andy stands up and buttons his suit as he walks out.

Provenza silently wishes the Captain isn't called for something or his while plan will crumble. He just didn't spend his whole bet earnings for nothing!

*****

 

Andy returns to the break room from his favorite food truck outside the building and spots the Captain looking absently at her mug of tea. She didn't notice him coming in.

"Is something up?" he asks lightly, trying not to startle the quiet Captain. She shakes her head negative, still not looking up from her drink.

_Oh to hell with it._  He rolls his eyes to himself and sits beside the Captain. She moves a little to give him space. _wow, that's new_  he thinks again.

He opens his takeout and the smell of a carefully- crafted cheesesteak fills the break room. Sharon's stomach gurgles, but she still stares blankly on her tea.

"Want some?" Andy tries again, offering her the sandwich.

Sharon finally looks up, her eyes big and watery. Panic begins to eat Andy's chest. He places his food down and faces her fully.

"What's happening? A new case? Is this about Rusty? Sharon talk to me-"

"It's my birthday today."

That sends him off track. "What."

"My children called me earlier and greeted me a happy birthday and...I...forgot about my own birthday. They were laughing and then they got really upset with me because I was working too much that I. Forgot. About. My own. Birthday."

Andy Flynn doesn't know if he's going to laugh so hard his sides are gonna tear or cry because he's never seen Sharon out of herself like a lost girl in a big mall without mommy or daddy. Sharon stares at him for a while, he knows his shock is written all over his face and he's getting a bit red from the green teary eyes looking at him.

"Sharon..."

"Andy...Am I getting senile? Did I...did I forget something..." her voice chokes and a sob escapes her mouth before she could stop it. She bows down and cries. Andy decides he's going to stop himself from laughing outright. For his Captain, this is a big deal. He thinks she has forgotten a whole lot of important things other than her birthday if she's freaking out  
like this.

He's gonna laugh about this later. He's gonna laugh about this because she's too damn cute, crying over her forgotten birthday. Really though, who forgets their own birthdays?

He wraps his arms around her and Sharon lets him, she even puts her forehead on his chest as she cries. He never really realized that she's worked through the bone ever since she transferred in Major Crimes and the only break they had, at least for her, was the wedding they went together. He's willing to bet that the wedding was her only break in the last years she became the IA head and now Major Crimes'.

"You're not senile Sharon. Who else knows it's your birthday today? Except from your evil spawn who I think are evil judging by the way they made you cry because you forgot your birthday. Shouldn't they be cheering you up or something?" he rambles when he feels that Sharon's sobs are lesser and not as heavy as earlier.

"I don't think Jack remembers. Maybe some people in IA, I don't know. It's been a very busy month...I didn't think of anything but this case this past two weeks. I don't...I didn't realize what month today was. I just...I was too fucking preoccupied with all the shit that has been going on." Sharon mumbles defeatedly on his chest. Andy mentally ticks his bucketlist: Hear Sharon Raydor swear: check.

Andy breathes in his nose a little deeply and places a kiss on Sharon's hair as he strokes her back and her hair a little to letthe woman relax. He'd be really alarmed that he did that if it weren't for the woman in front of him that's beginning to calm down.

"Do you plan on celebrating?"

"My birthday or my forgetting?"

"Both."

"Shut up." she slaps his chest lightly, "I might go away for the weekend."

"Oh. I need to call a feast or something."

"What?"

"It's Captain Sharon Raydor finally taking the weekend off." he chuckles and he receives another slap on his chest.

"Shut. Up." she giggles a little before she raises her head and looks into Andy's face. Since he's been a bit touchy with hisboss, Andy does the unthinkable and kisses Sharon's nose lightly. Sharon blinks slowly and smiles at him. Andy Flynn thinks this moment is the most beautiful ever and he wants tokeep it in his memory until he dies. This is even better than the hot making out they did in his car when they returned from the wedding.

He kissed Sharon Raydor on her nose,  _at work_ , and she didn't blow his brains out with her gun. He smiles back and kisses her nose again then says, "Enjoy your weekend okay? We'll be fine here. Happy birthday Sharon."

Sharon gives him the most blinding smile and then stands up and leaves the break room.

Whatever that was, Andy definitely is too happy when he walks back to the Murder Room, his sandwich cold and still in his hands. It's his sign, he hopes, that they aren't exactly going to go back to normal. He's happy, they're not gonna go back.

It was almost six in the evening and Provenza still doesn't have an answer from the Captain. Andy left a few minutes ago, passing his report to the Captain and then waving goodbye to him and Sykes. Tao and Sanchez got out after giving their reports to the Captain, while Buzz finished up in the electronics and left an hour after lunch. He stands up and looks into Flynn's drawer, he smirks. The paper is gone. His plan works two ways: either they get to see each other on the weekend and talk, or only the Captain goes and she gets relaxed anyway. Win-win situation, although he'd rather have the former to happen.

He puts his coat on and gets his keys, turning off his lamplight and goes to the Captain's office.

"Captain?"

"Do you go to this place often?"

He's slightly taken back with her question. She's referring to the paper then. He sits on her couch and sighs.

"Liz and I used to. It's quiet there and takes your mind off of things." he answers truthfully. Any lie and she would see right through him. She's like Brenda Leigh Johnson, although her expertise lies on getting facts and truths out of officers instead of suspects. She was the head of IA for more than ten years for that reason.

She hums her response and takes the paper from her drawer. "I'll just consider this as a birthday gift from you. Thank you Lieutenant." she says, smiling at him. He smirks and then backtracks as Sharon continues writing something on the papers strewn on her desk.

"Wait, birthday gift?"

"Yes, it's my birthday today. I forgot about it, got a bit upset about it." she pouts involuntarily, wanting to finish her report so she could go home and pack.

"Well...happy birthday then. I'll go now and get out of your hair. I take Rusty's in chess club?"

"Yes. He's going to be out in 30 minutes. Thank you again, Louie." She nods, her eyes bright and a bit puffy. She'd been crying, he thinks.

"Alright then. Have a nice weekend, Captain." he stands up and waves his fisherman's hat to her as he leaves the office.

Now he only has to wait until Monday to know if his plan worked. He smirks and rides into the elevator. He can wait.

*****

 

"Mrs. Raydor?"

"Yes?" She flinches at the title. She hasn't been Mrs. Raydor in a very long time. She has to do something about the divorce Gavin has been pushing her to do since twenty years ago.

"Your massage room is ready. You'll be getting our best masseuse, Lita, and then after the massage you'll be escorted to the sauna. After the sauna there will be a little buffet to rejuvenate your appetite and then you can retreat to the cottage that has been set up for you."

She smiles at the receptionist as she hands her a fluffy bathrobe and a pair of slippers. The spa place is not entirely expensive she thinks, she knows her own share of personal spa centers when she still had time to go out, but the amenities and the service look very high class. Besides, she knows too well that Louie Provenza wouldn't spend a lot of money on a spa trip that he won't be using himself.

She laughs a little as she walks towards the massage room. She turned her phone on silent when she reached the landing of the spa. Never off, she thinks there would be a crime scene  
somewhere, so it's just enough of a precaution. She could hear the vibration from a few feet away anyway.

"We're starting to think you've turned down the spa treatment invitation Mr. Flynn. You did phone us yesterday to confirm." the receptionist says as she smiles coquettishly at Andy. A bit taken back from the very forward move, he smiles a little to the receptionist and takes her offered bathrobe and slippers.

"Just a bit late that's all. My usual masseuse?"

"Oh, Lita's with another-"

"Get me Cora?" he asks, his eyebrows up a little. He's been in this spa for quite a number of times now, regularly if he thinks about it, when he was still trying so hard not to relapse. His sponsor recommended the place if he needed to get away somewhere that doesn't sell alcohol and there were no men drinking in it or women selling themselves.

Hewas a bit surprised when he got the paper in his desk drawer. He is pretty sure Provenza placed that in there as a little gift of sorts but he doesn't want to pry on why. He just accepted it and here he is now.

"Your usual room Mr. Flynn." the receptionist smiles again and he goes in. He knows what's going to happen after the massage and the sauna. He just hopes his usual cottage will be available after the buffet dinner.

Andy skips the buffet dinner and goes to his cottage to relax. He isn't really hungry, he just wanted to sit back and contemplate. His feelings for a certain Captain has been escalating rapidly and he wasn't aware of it. He's treading on dangerous territory and he knows it.

Captain Rulebook wouldn't let him in her life, he thinks sadly. It would've been so much easier if she was still in Internal Affairs, at least they weren't in the same division. But that would also pose a threat on her since it's IA and well, they wouldn't be seeing each other a whole lot, unlike when she transferred in Major Crimes. He thinks he would never have asked her to the wedding if she's still back in FID.

He moves and goes to get his fruit shake he knows would be on the table because that's his usual drink, the staff already knows that. He's just a bit distracted that there were two tall glasses of the fruit shake. He shrugs and gets the first he could drink the other one later. He goes out on the little patio, sits down the recliner and just feels the cool night air on his face.

Maybe he wants to retire now, maybe he wants to pursue his personal life. Maybe he wants Sharon Raydor more than anything else in the world.

Sharon goes inside the cottage after getting positively full from the buffet. She walked a few minutes more before she went looking for her cottage. She's relaxed and her body's glowing, she silently thanks Provenza for the spa. She's never felt so physically satisfied since...that car thing she and Flynn had a month ago.

She places her bag on the table as she locks the door. She picks up the complimentary fruit shake and sips on it, thinking about that night.

She did promise him they would talk about it, but never really gotten into a serious conversation because work comes first and Rusty of course. They have a silent understanding about that and she is eternally grateful for the little things Andy gives her, she thinks those little things are ginormous parts of her not-relationship with Andy.

She's going to be in a lot of trouble if she doesn't decide now whether she's going to fight for whatever they have right now or snip everything in the bud. A bud that's slowly blooming.

She shakes her head smiles bitterly to herself. And then she hears a glass breaking from the outside. From the patio.

She grabs her purse and reaches for her hand gun.

Andy's reverie is broken when he hears the door open and close. For a while he thought it was just the room service, but he remembers that all amenities are already stocked even before they give him the key. He slowly stands up and begins inching his way towards the door leading to the patio. He's making progress when he hits the side of the table with his fruit shake and the glass breaks.

He hears soft padding of feet going towards him. He takes the chair and is poised to hit and calls out.

"Who's there?"

He is pleasantly surprised when someone shouts the same sentence at the same time.

*****

 

She carefully walks towards the patio door, she sees a shadow grabbing the chair, poised to hit anyone who's going to enter the threshold. She tightens her hold on her handgun and relaxes her trigger finger.

She really thought she'd have a nice quiet time away from all of this. She breathes in slowly and shouts, "Who's there?"

When she hears the same sentence ringing through the cottage at the same time, she puts her weapon slightly off-angle but still ready to shoot if ever. She wants to laugh. She wants to scream. She waits until the shadow puts the chair down and holds his hands up where she could see them.

"Hello Captain." he chuckles, his hands up high when he enters the cottage from the patio again, "You can put your gun down, I'm not armed."

"What in the name of all things holy are you doing here? I almost shot you!" Sharon almost-shouts, putting her weapon and her guard down. She shakes her head and pouts. Andy wants to kiss her  _right now_.

"I could ask you the same. You're in my cottage." he explains quickly, stepping two big strides so he's a good foot away from the Captain.

"No. This is my cottage. What are you doing here..."

Andy shrugs, "This is my usual Captain. I go here, they give me this cottage. I do all the things, I just didn't eat tonight, didn't feel like eating."

"Did Lieutenant Provenza give you a paper for accomodations in this spa?" her eyebrow raises a little and he chuckles. It is Provenza's fault alright. He has to give the man something as a thank you gift if today's gonna go right.

"No." he lies, he's gonna save his partner's ass. The old man's looking out for him, well, he's looking out for him too. Looking out to guard him against Sharon Raydor's fury.

"Andy..." Sharon says menacingly. Darth Raydor has never been more appropriate. He sighs and then looks into her eyes,

"Sharon?"

It is only then, when Andrew Flynn calls her by her name, that she realizes that they are both in bathrobes and nothing else. "Why didn't I see you in the sauna?"

"They have separate saunas." he smirks, seeing her fold her arms on her chest and pouts again, contemplating his answer. He then walks another step towards her and says,

"Give me your gun, let's talk."

she shakes her head, and walks out to the receiving area where her bag was. She tucks her gun neatly back in its holster, pulls out her change of clothes from her bag and looks for the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower and then I'll leave."

"Sharon..."

"I said I'm going to get take shower."

"Okay."

_This isn't looking very good_ , he thinks. He sighs and goes outside, locking the door. He goes to the communal bathroom outside the cottage and takes a shower too. Maybe if they both emerge from the shower they'll both be level-headed.

When Andy returns in the cottage, her bag isn't on the table anymore. He sighs loudly and almost hits the table out of frustration but decides otherwise. He goes directly inside the bedroom and stops on his tracks when he sees Sharon in nothing but her underwear.

No one, absolutely no one, should have an arse like that in her age. His throat dries and he feels hot and cold at the same time. Sharon bends over taking her nightslip from the bed and puts it on.

"You could pick your mouth off the ground now, Lieutenant. I know I'm not as pretty as the women you see nowadays." Sharon says coolly as she turns around, the ice in her voice seeping in her usually compassionate green eyes.

"That's not true. I...I uh...I thought you were leaving?"

"I thought so too. But I forgot to bring my car. They got me a service. It's a bit of a hike up here if I leave without a vehicle with me. I wouldn't want to go down the hills at this hour. I wouldn't mind sleeping outside-"

He waves his hand, "Nonsense. You'll stay there. I'd sleep outside."

"Okay." she nods slightly and goes to the mini fridge to get some ice cold water. She sits down and sips from the bottle. She motions Andy to sit beside her. At least it's a start. "You said you wanted to talk."

"I'm...I'm sorry." Andy says after a heartbeat or two. He isn't facing her, he just fiddles her fingers together, his head bowed down. Sharon drinks again from her water bottle. He really doesn't know what to say now that they're here. How ironic.

Sharon hums and sips again from the bottle before saying, "I'm not. If you're apologizing for what happened in your car, I'm not sorry for that. I wanted that...I wanted that to happen."

"Have told you that I don't want to go back to...us before that night?" Andy starts voicing out his feelings. He isn't very good in verbalizing these things but he needs to, he only has one chance and that is right now. He feels Sharon shake her head beside him.

"Well, I said it now. I don't want to forget about what happened. Wait. You said you wanted it-"

"Yes, yes I did say that. Wouldn't change that fact, I think you deserved to know that." she replies, her voice more hoarse and low than usual. It is only then when Andy looks at her and notices she's not wearing her glasses and she's wiping tears angrily away from her cheeks.

He didn't want her to cry so he starts rambling, "I...I want to retire. Or I don't know. Go to Homicide. So maybe I could...we could-"

"You're not going anywhere. You're not going to lose your job or your friends or your-"

"I'm not losing anything if I want to be with you, Sharon!" he yells. But even before he says another word, Sharon stands up and shouts back,

"You would lose me!"

Andy sits there dumbstruck with what she said. Even with her tears flowing freely down her eyes, her fists trembling on her sides and her chin shaking lightly, Sharon Raydor is still the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. And he's in love with her. Madly in love with her.

"You would lose me, Andy. The Chief would want you investigated because you would spring this on to him suddenly wanting to go to retirement, maybe another division, and then what? You'd start going to the murder room as an outsider even if you're really not. Then you'd go entirely because you have another motive, Taylor would find out, he'd waste money to investigate you, you'd get fired or demoted ofr whatever and it's all because of me. So, no Andy, I'm not going to let you do that. We're going to go and do everything..."

"Like nothing happened." He supplies after letting Sharon do her own reasoning to him. He is more sad than angry with what's happening. If he was the Andy before, he'd throw a fit and hot-head scream his shallow reasons to defend his side, he's passionate like that. But right now he feels like he's already defeated even though there isn't a fight to start with.

Sharon walks towards him and cradles his face on both of her hands. When Andy finally looks her in the eys, she begins speaking,

"...no. I was going to say we're going to go and do everything by the book. I want this, I don't know what this is but I want it too. I'm...I'm still going to have to do my research and all of that but-"

Her next words were muffled as Andy stands up and holds her to kiss her deeply. Sharon Raydor will never break the rules for a man, he knows that. What's making him ecstatic is that this is Sharon Raydor, enforcer of rules, and she's going to go do things at great lengths to make sure they'll be alright.

This is Sharon Raydor, willing to navigate the rules for him, for a chance of trying things with him. It doesn't get any better than that.

They both come up for air, him gripping on her hair lightly, her gripping his shirt tightly. He rests his forehead on hers and smiles,

"You're really going to try and do this with me?"

"Yes. Or I might be getting senile. Or crazy. Or both." she mumbles. Andy shakes his head and chuckles.

"I'm so crazy about you."

"You sure that won't subside in a few weeks' time?" Sharon says quietly.

"I think it never will subside. Are you ready for that?" he says as he begins scattering little kisses on his Captain's neck. She moans a little and replies a bit breathy and hoarse,

"Let's answer the question when we get there."

The Lieutenant didn't have to sleep outside that night.

*****

 

Louie Provenza walks in the murder room at 7:45 in the morning on a Monday, just like last Friday. He's anxious and a bit excited though he we wouldn't tell that outright to anyone. Today's going to answer if his plan worked or not.

He sits down on his chair and notices that there's someone in the Captain's office...

She's already there...sharing some morning tea with none other than Andrew Flynn.

"Ah. Well then. I guess I'm going to go to heaven after all." he says to himself as he sees the Captain and his friend laugh.

He nods to the couple, though he knows they didn't see him and starts on his crossword by looking for a pen in his drawer.

When he opens his second draw, there's this silver, gleaming and very expensive Tissot wristwatch shining back at him. Attached was a little note clearly in both Sharon Raydor's and Andy Flynn's scrawl.

**_Thanks for the mini getaway!_ **

He smiles softly and replaces his old wristwatch with the new one given to him by the couple.

Yep, he's definitely going to heaven for this.

 

 


End file.
